


A Seven Nation Army Couldn't Hold Me Back

by CloudAtlas



Series: All Hallows Eve 2016, Be_Compromised Style [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: Backstage at a Hawkeyes gig.Another small followup to We Together Make a City and Intermission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



The first thing Natasha hears upon entering the dressing-room-slash-party-room the security guy directed her to is a rather aggravated voice saying, "And who the hell are you?"

The speaker is a very attractive Latina supporting quite an impressive suspicious scowl, but Natasha only gives her the briefest of glances because just behind her Clint has whipped around, and the expression on  _his_ face makes her chest ache. It's fleeting, but she can read joy and desire and awe and cautious hope all mixed up before he wipes it clear and simply smiles.

The smile doesn't actually make her chest ache any less.

"That's Natasha," Clint says, as he continues to put away his bass. There's no elaboration, as if 'Natasha' encompasses everything she is, everything people need to know about her.

"Is it now?" Hot Latina says, interest colouring her tone in thick strokes. She looks between Natasha and Clint before smirking. "Chico, you do realise that this is not what a one night stand looks like, right?"

"Shut up, Em," Clint says, a step away from truly playful. 

Natasha's opens her mouth to add something cutting but there's a sudden commotion behind her, and instead she finds herself pushed further into the room by a gaggle of people talking loudly and waving beer bottles around. A guitar catches her on the back of her thigh, tuning pegs making what she's sure is going to be quite the bruise come morning. But then, she plans on having many more, much more pleasurable, bruises by then anyway, so she doesn't mind.

The guitar belongs to Kate Bishop, who gives her a quizzical look before turning to Hot Latina Em with a questioning expression.

"Natasha," Em says and Kate suddenly looks as if all her Christmases have come at once.

"She's the woman from before encore," Kate says to Clint.

"She is." Clint's tone implies that this is a conversation that just has to be weathered.

"You invited her to our gig."

"I did." 

Kate turns her assessing gaze back to Natasha and Natasha fights not to shift under her gaze. She feels like she's being sized up, though she's not sure what for, but behind her back Clint is smiling and shaking his head, his expression clearly saying  _don't mind her, she's harmless_.

Suddenly she remembers that Clint Barton and Kate Bishop -  _Hawkeyes_  - have known each other since high school; there must be so much history there. Natasha wonders if this gives them the right to Spanish Inquisition each other's one night (two night?) stands.

Em says something in Spanish, fast and low, and Kate grins wide. 

"Me too, Em. Me too."

But hey, sounds like she's passed either way.

Clint rolls his eyes and makes his way over to her, his smile soft and open, and Natasha abruptly feels that the calculated way she'd dressed to come here - jacked-up bra, loose tank displaying a lot of cleavage, painted on jeans - was unnecessary, if not unappreciated.

"C'mon," he says softly, gently touching his fingertips to the back of her hand, and Natasha feels magnetised again, turning towards him almost as if she can't help it.

It would scare her, if he did feel so  _safe_.

"It was nice to meet you both," Natasha says over her shoulder to Kate and Em, whose smiles are slightly softer now (which Natasha ignores entirely), but if either of them reply she doesn't notice.


End file.
